Don't Cry
by danidani
Summary: COMPLETED: Please Ginny, dont cry," He kissed her cheek softly and wiped away her tears, "Not for me, not ever..."
1. Depressed

**Don't Cry  
**  
**D/G**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I have no life, I have no money, I have no owernership to characters, I have no ownership to anything you recognize.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
**Chapters:**  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NOO  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
**Chapter one**: Depressed  
  
Ginny wiped a tear off her cheek with her palm. She was a mess. Her hair was all frizzy, her eyes where bloodshot from crying, and her freckles stuck out even more, than usual.  
  
She was pretty, yeah, she was, and she didn't have one problem with the way she looks. Its just, that well, people pick on her, Ron pretends it isn't happening, and well basically, Ginny's life sucks, she wants to end it, put her out of her misery, and she will.  
  
She has it all planned out. Go to class, eat dinner, say good bye, and jump out of the window, it was simple, she'd fall to the ground and break her neck, blood splattered everywhere. It couldn't go wrong.  
  
Ginny walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Her plan was foolproof.  
  
A simple spell made her hair its normal shade of red. There was nothing she could do with the dark circles under her eyes, they'd just have to stay there, and she'd tell people that she was tired.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and put on her school uniform, a white long sleeved shirt, with a black and yellow tie, with a vest on top of that, then her gray skirt, her school robe, her socks, and finally her black school shoes. All done, prepared for another day of her miserable life.  
  
"Ginny! Hurry up _we_ want to eat you know!" Hermione yelled. Hermione was the closest thing Ginny hat to a friend.  
  
"Coming 'Mione!" Startled, Ginny managed to choke out. She picked up her school stuff and walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"_Oi_! Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked her cheerfully.  
  
_Like _**you**_ would care.  
_  
"I'm fine Harry," She told him. "Just tired."  
  
"You defiantly look it." Harry said taking Hermione's hand.  
  
_Thanks. That makes me feel _**so**_ much better.  
_  
"Come on, Gin." Ron said when he was halfway out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Coming dear, brother." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as she made her way out of the common room.  
  
Ron stared at her for a moment. Shook his head, and kept walking.  
  
_Thanks for asking Ron, I'm fine._  
  
She followed them, all the way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, and immediately began to eat their food; Ginny just stared at them.

_Pigs. The lot of them._  
  
Slowly she drifted away from the noisy sound of the Great Hall, her body was still sitting at the table staring at Ron, Harry and Hermione but her mind was somewhere else... she needed to think. She sighed quietly and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
She was losing it, crying over nothing.  
  
_Relax Ginny!_  
  
Her eggs and bacon looked at her happily. Ginny picked up her fork, and began to eat slowly. She was never hungry these days.  
  
She finished her meal and walked out of the Great Hall leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry behind.  
  
Her first class today was Potions, an all Gryffindor class. She walked down the deserted dungeons. Or more like she 'drifted' down the deserted dungeons.  
  
"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasley!" Someone said behind her.  
  
"Unfortunately." She breathed.

"Are you all right Weasel?" The voice said again.  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
"I doubt that's any of you business!" She yelled.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, the slytherin prat.  
  
"Sorry, for asking." He said walking past her.  
  
"No, its okay, its just that..." She burst out crying.  
  
"Weasel! WEASEL! STOP!" Malfoy yelled. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her softly.  
  
Ginny sniffed.  
  
She looked up at Malfoy and said, "I need to get to class."

"Whatever." Malfoy said and disappeared down a corridor. _What a riot! Even Malfoy cares more about me than my own brother.  
_  
Ginny's classes where done for the day and as time crept closer Ginny found herself becoming more and more depressed.  
  
She slowly walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Puffed Shrimp." She said simply.

"Well aren't we happy today!" The Fat Lady exclaimed sarcastically, as she swung open.  
  
As Ginny climbed up the steps she began to feel lightheaded.  
  
She walked into her private dormitory and closed the curtains of her four-poster bed, she went into the bathroom to leave her robe and books. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror. Usually she would have many doubts and questions run through her head but not tonight. No, there where no doubts tonight. She dried her hands with a towel and she threw it on the floor. She closed the door to her bathroom and smiled. Today was the last day of her miserable life.  
  
Out side she saw Collin.  
  
"Hello CAH-LIN!" She said waving her hand in his face.  
  
"Hey, err, Gin, are you okay?" Colin asked her surprised. Ginny never says hi to him, ever.  
  
"Yes I'm fine what makes you say that? Are you going down to dinner? I'll go with you!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, err sure." He replied.  
  
They walked down the hall, silently, well almost. Ginny noticed the camera around his neck and she poked it.  
  
"So CAH-LIN! What have you been up too? Snapping any more candid shots of HAA-RY?" She asked him.  
  
"Um, I got to go!" He told her as he walked into the Great Hall, almost running.  
  
"Okay CAH-LIN! See you later!" She yelled after him.  
  
_I'm going mental. Do people usually become so exited when they know they are about to die? Usually not, right?_

But in this case she had a reason to be happy. She would never see the teasing faces of her classmates again and that was all she had to be happy about and that was all she needed.

Ron noticed Ginny's smiling face and smiled back at her. 'This is a change' He thought happily.

Ginny picked up her fork and knife and ate her food fast. Ginny hadn't eaten so much in so long. Tonight she seemed to be especially hungry. She served her self four plates of food, and she still wasn't finished. She looked up to see the trio staring at her.

_Now you know how I felt this morning_. She thought but instead she said, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Ginny finished her fifth plate of food and said to the trio; "Well goodbye brother! I will miss you dearly! Goodbye Hermione you where a great uh- acquaintance." She hugged her brother. "Oh, and Harry," She started sweetly. Harry looked up at her smiling. "I hate you." She spat at him.

She finished by giving the finger to Harry, and waving at Hermione.  
  
It was finally time.  
  
She ran to her common room, yelled out her password, went to her room, and stood on the window still.  
  
She stood there for a moment, perkiness gone.  
  
Did she really want to do this?  
  
It was to late for doubts.

She looked down.  
  
It was a long way to the ground.  
  
The more time she had to think.  
  
She laughed out loud.

She jumped.


	2. Am I dead?

**Don't Cry**  
  
**D/G**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isin't mine.

**Summary:** Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
**Chapters:**  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NO!  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
**Chapter two:** Am I dead?  
  
**Ginny's Point of view:** Ginny fell for what seemed to her and eternity. Old memories flooded back to her and she cried. She was falling so fast her tears seemed to fall up and for a moment she wished she hadn't thrown her self. But then the wind stopped and she was flying, the night sky was a perfect clear blue and there where no clouds. She was in peace. "ARE YOU CRAZY? What in the devil where you trying to do?" Someone asked her.  
  
She cried in annoyance and confusion when her peace was disturbed.  
  
_NO! I'm not dead?_  
  
**Draco's Point of view:** It was such a peaceful night, perfect for a walk around the castle. Where he could be alone and just have the weight of the world off his shoulders. He inhaled the sweet aroma of the night. He looked around and grinned. He looked up and he saw someone falling. 

"What the hell!?" He yelled.  
  
He ran forward... there was nothing else to do. He didn't know _what_ to do.  
  
He pointed his wand straight at the person and said a quick spell. The person flew slowly towards him and he let that person down softly on the ground, well at least he tried too.  
  
The shock oozed out of him and for the first time he got a good look at the person in front of him.  
  
The girl had fire red hair and big brown eyes. Could this be the Weaslette?

**Normal Point of view:** "ARE YOU CRAZY! What in the devil where you trying to do?" He yelled at her.  
  
"ARGH!" She cried, a look of pure confusion and anger etched on her face.  
  
"You- you- you fell from the window! You did it _on_ purpose!" He said to her, the shock flowing back in to him. '_Why would the Weasel try to kill herself?_' He thought.  
  
"Aren't I dead?" She asked him, she got a good look at the person standing in front of her. He was wearing khaki pants a light blue polo shirt, icy blue-gray eyes, and white blonde hair... Draco Malfoy had saved her?  
  
"No of course not! I saved you." He said pompously.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? YOU BIG PRAT! I WANTED TO DIE! IM JUST GOING TO GO BACK UP THERE AND JUMP AGAIN!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"No you are not." He said calmly.  
  
"Why not? WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME? YOU AREN'T!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes I am. Your in wizards debt,_ I_ saved your life, nothing _you_ can do about it, and I order you never to jump out of a window again." Draco said smirking.  
  
"But, but, you don't understand! I can't believe you!" She wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you aren't going to be jumping out of windows for some time."  
  
"You're a horrible person." She said calmly. "Don't you know it." He said walking off.  
  
Oh did she hate him right now, more than ever.  
  
She didn't have to do what he says. Ha! In fact she was going to go right back up and jump again.  
  
That's exactly what she did. She stood on the window still, this time no hesitations.  
  
Unlike before she kept her eyes open when she fell. 

She landed with a soft thud.  
  
ON SOMEONE'S BROOM! God if every time she tried to kill her self some guy would show up, she wasn't dying anytime soon.  
  
She landed on Seamus's broom. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Hey Gin, where'd you come from?" He asked her.  
  
"Just put me down." She told him.  
  
"What ever you say." On the ground she once again met up with the smirking ferret.  
  
"I told you not to jump out of the window, every time you try something will save you, simply because you're in wizards debt." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Would you just leave me the hell alone! Whether I kill myself or not is _not your_ problem! And don't you dare go tell anyone!" She screamed at Malfoy.  
  
"I wont tell anyone if you promise not to jump out of anymore windows." He told her.  
  
"Fine." She said.  
  
"Promise me." He retorted.  
  
"I promise." She said back.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around." Mafloy said continuing his walk along the castle grounds.

"Wait, why does it matter to you whether I live or not?" She asked him.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" He yelled back.  
  
_If it didn't matter you would just leave me alone..._

I revised chapter one and two, because when I started this fic I had just turned twelve... there where some things I needed to fix. 


	3. Why?

**Don't Cry**  
  
**D/G**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.  
  
**Summary:** Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
**Chapters:**  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NOO  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
**Chapter Three:** Why

Ginny walked down an empty corridor...  
  
"Stupid Malfoy git... This isn't any of his business, I'll find another way to kill myself... cut my wrists, slice my throat... there are tons of ways! I just have to pick the quickest one." Ginny grumbled to herself.  
  
She was going to kill herself again but not before she finds out why Malfoy cared so much. Supposedly he hates her and her family, if this was true he would willingly let her die...  
  
There's got to be a reason.  
  
She'd find out tomorrow. She was tired and she wanted to get some rest.  
  
She headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She told the Fat Lady the password and walked inside.  
  
"Hey Ginny, you seemed really happy today." It was Colin.  
  
She simply pushed him to the side and slammed the door to her room. Once she was inside she went to the bathroom. She quickly and lazily put her hair into two messy braids, then she changed into her oversized blue nightgown, jumped on her bed, threw the covers furiously on top of her and went to sleep.  
  
The next day she went through her daily ritual, washed her hair brushed her teeth, followed the dream team around, went to class, and ate dinner, the only exception to her perfectly normal day was Draco. She had met him in between classes and couldn't forget what he had said.  
  
**(Flashback  
  
"Off to your next class then! See you tomorrow, I want that essay by Monday, no excuses." Professor Flitwick told his students.  
  
The stampede of students rushed out the door, Ginny stayed behind, waiting for it to pass.  
  
When she was sure everyone was gone, she collected her books, and school bag and headed out into the Hallway.  
  
She walked staring down at her feet, which wasn't the right thing to do. If she'd been walking normally she could have avoided what was going to happen next.**

**BAM!  
  
She had crashed into someone's chest.** **"Watch where you're going!" Draco growled, as his books flew everywhere, and his ink splattered down his robes.  
  
His quill fluttered gently down onto Ginny's nose, she blew it away, and said.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said she started to pick up her books.  
  
Draco seemed to cool down a little bit when he noticed who it was. "Feeling better?" He asked her.  
  
"About what?" She played dumb. She knew exactly what he was asking about.** **"About killing your self." He told her as he whispered a spell that cleaned his robes.  
  
"No. Now would you please care to explain to me why you just wont let me die so I can die in peace?" She asked almost yelling. All that bottled up anger from yesterday was steadily rising.  
  
"I... I don't know." He lied.  
  
"Then just let me die!" She heaved.  
  
"No! Don't you realize the future you could have? You're smart and pretty and are sure to become successful! Don't you realize you're going to throw all that away! Don't you realize how many people you're going to hurt by throwing your life away?" He argued.  
  
"Yes! I do! " She yelled blindly. She hadn't thought about it that way.  
  
"You can't do that I wont let you." He said calmly.  
  
"But why?" She said matching Draco's soft tone.** **"You don't know how good you have it." He said.  
  
"And what about you? You have money and friends!" His last comment set her off again.  
  
"Well, what about the things that really matter?" He replied.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, Ginny, just know that some people have it worse than you do." He left her standing there, miserable and counfused.  
  
End Flashback)  
**  
What had he meant by that? Did he mean that she was better off then he was. She compared the two familys. Draco's family is cold and mean and serve Voldermort. He should become a Death Eater in a couple of years whether he wants to or not. Ginny on the other hand has a caring family who would never force her to do something she didn't want to. Was he saying money didn't matter? Was he willing to give up all his money, his power and riches to have a family like Ginny's? 

Ginny just didn't get it, she didn't know what he meant. She was laying down on her stomach trying to decipher Draco's message.

Did she really want to-  
  
A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's me." Ron yelled  
  
Ginny walked to her door. She hesitated before opening it. She knew he wanted to talk.  
  
"Ginny are you there?" He yelled.  
  
She opened the door and did not meet his questioning gaze.  
  
"Ginny we need to talk." Ron told her.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Ginny are you okay, I need to know... you've been... different, lately." Ron told her.  
  
She didn't say anything.

Another revised chapter. Review! Tell me what you think of the new chapter 1, 2, and 3.


	4. Get off my case!

**Don't Cry  
**  
**D/G  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, bla bla bla...  
  
**Summary:** Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
**Chapters:**  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NO!  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
**Chapter four:** Get off my case

* * *

Silence.  
  
Ginny debated whether she should tell him or not. He'd probably tell mom. He wouldn't help her at all, heck, he probably wouldn't even care.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine, I'm having my... you know... I get moody..." She gave her brother a small smile.  
  
"Are you sure..." Ron asked uncertainly, he didn't believe her.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Ron. Now get out, I'm tired." She got off her bed and stood by her door.  
  
He stared at her for a while, but then he finally got up.  
  
"Goodnight, sis." He told her. "Night." She grumbled in reply.  
  
She shut the door. Sooner or later she had to go see Malfoy. She was starting to understand what he had been trying to tell her this whole time. Maybe she shouldn't kill her self. He was right, she would break the hearts of all her family of Charlie, and Bill, Fred, George, Ron. Her mother had always told her to make the best out of life. 

She would go see him, and thank him.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
She slid into her bed and fell asleep quickly because for once she hadn't lied to Ron. She really was tired.  
  
"Come on Ginny! Get up!" Hermione screamed. Hermione shook her and shook her until Ginny fell off the bed.  
  
"HER-MI-ONE! I WAS SLEEPING!" Ginny yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry... your brother asked me to wake you up, or you'd be late for the Hogsmade trip." Hermione blew a hair out of hair face.  
  
_'I knew I should have told Ron to wake her, Ginny's always giving me attitude_.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Okay." Ginny told her.  
  
"Okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said again.  
  
There was an awkward pause. Then Ginny smiled. It warmed Hermione. Ginny was so sweet.  
  
"Well better get in the shower..."  
  
"Yeah, don't want to be late." Hermione told her.  
  
"Nope." Ginny pointed to the door.  
  
Hermione smiled and saw her way out.  
  
'Maybe the reason I had no friends was because I always shut myself out from everyone, when I was nice to Hermione I obviously surprised her.' Ginny thought. Maybe she wouldn't kill her self. 'Wait... HOGSMADE! Oh no, but I still have to see Draco!'  
  
She took a record-breaking two-minute shower. She hurried back into her room, threw on an oversized cotton-white sweater and a powder blue school girl skirt, with black leggings that went up to her knee. She slipped on her black high-tops and ran out the door.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there Gin!" Ron told her softly, as Ginny sped past him. He was still upset that his own sister couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"No time to talk! Got to see Mal- someone!" His name almost slipped out. That was a close one.  
  
"Okay Gin, but don't take long we're leaving for Hogsmade in two hours!" He yelled after her.  
  
Two hours that's all the time she had. She had no idea where Draco was. She'd have to look everywhere, and Hogwarts is pretty big. Suddenly two hours felt like two minutes.  
  
Hastily she tied her hair into a low ponytail, with a spare ponytail she had tied to her hand.  
  
Library. She'd go there first. That sounded like the perfect place to encounter someone you didn't like.  
  
So that's where she went.

* * *

Draco watched the red head burst open the wooden double doors, from his comfortable table at the far corner.  
  
She stopped and looked around.  
  
She was looking for someone.  
  
_'Weasel has decent clothes on_.' Draco thought. '_Did she take my advice?'  
_  
As much as he tried to hide it he had grown to like the Waeselette. _She's probably the only good thing the Weasley's ever produced.  
_  
"Malfoy?" She asked him uncertainly. He looked a little zoned out.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes Weasley? How may I help you?" He said.  
  
"You were right. Thank you." She replied.  
  
"I was right?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thank you?" He asked again. 

Once again she nodded.  
  
"Your welcome Weasely. Suicide is a really touchy subject for me and I could have helped anyone. I didn't help you just because it was you." He said smirking.  
  
"Why can't you just take a compliment?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.  
  
Draco smiled at her red curls and freckled face. _'She really does have nice features_.' Draco thought and then realizing what he'd just said mentally slapped himself.  
  
"It means nothing Ginny." Oh no, he had called her by her first name.  
  
_'What wrong with me?'_  
  
"Oh so now we are on first name basis?" She asked him.  
  
"I guess so." He smirked.  
  
She smiled, and gave him a hug. At first Malfoy was stiff but then he was warmed by her innocence and awkwardly patted her back.

* * *

**Ron's Point of view:** I know something's wrong with Ginny. Why won't she tell me? Is it that bad? I'm her brother. I know its been there for a while. What ever it is. I just didn't take it seriously until she, well, started acting funny. Towards Harry and me, especially towards Harry. I promise that I'll find out what's wrong with her. And I promise that I'll help her overcome it. Not matter what it is.  
  
"Ron? Ginny's here." Harry told him.  
  
"Oh she is?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's right over there, we can go now." Harry replied.  
  
"Okay," He said, and the four of them Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and himself, went to Hogsmade.

* * *

"Ginny, have a butter beer!" Harry asked her, the four of them where sitting at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"No." She told him, and then remembered her manners and added, "Thanks Harry." Through gritted teeth.  
  
She decided on being extremely cold to Harry, she wasn't going to put on that little show any longer.  
  
"Ginny are you sure you don't want?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Okay, I'll have just one." She took the mug from Ron and took a sip.  
  
It warmed her instantly. It felt great. "Ron, I planned to take Hermione to that new Coffee place that just opened up around the corner, they say it has great cookies." Harry told Ron.  
  
"S'okay with me, as long as you bring me one." Ron said.  
  
"I'll bring Ginny one too, C'mon 'Mione." He told them and hurried off with Hermione.  
  
"Enjoying your butter beer?" Ron asked Ginny, after Harry had left.  
  
"Yes, it's great," Ginny, told him. "Are you okay Ron?" She added when she saw Ron's face.  
  
"No actually, are you okay?" He said softly, looking down at his bubbling butter beer.  
  
"I already told you Ron, I'm fine, nothings wrong with me." She replied.  
  
"Then how come I don't believe you." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, please!" She had never seen her brother like this, he looked about 20 years older and wiser, his immature grin gone, lines of worry marked his face, he really did seem to care.  
  
"Ginny please tell me." He was so calm it made her angry.  
  
It made her really angry.  
  
"You know what Ron? Get off my back! You aren't my mother!" She yelled at him.  
  
She got up from her stool and stormed off.  
  
"No, but I'm your brother." He said silently to himself, after she had gone.  
  
Maybe he doesn't care, maybe she would kill herself, maybe this was all bull, her life was bull, and she was going to do it again. There are other ways to kill her self, and cutting her wrists is on of them.

* * *

Slightly revised. 


	5. I love you

Don't Cry  
  
D/G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, bla bla bla...  
  
Summary: Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
Chapters  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NOO  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
~  
  
Chapter Five: I love you  
  
WARNING: GINNY IS A VERY DRAMATIC PERSON IN MY FIC. ~  
  
Draco banged his head against the cold stonewalls, of his private dorm.  
  
"Ow!" He cried out loud.  
  
Trying to make yourself forget hurt.  
  
Forget about what?  
  
Forget about her.  
  
Ginny. She was haunting him. When he slept he dreamed of her, when he looked around he saw her, when he thought he thought of her (One time he found himself thinking 'Why do I love her so much')  
  
Love her.  
  
He couldn't even like her.  
  
She made him smile and laugh, and all the things no one had before. He had never felt this way about someone. Never.  
  
The little Weasel was crazy though; no one in their right mind would kill themselves without reason.  
  
But she dared.  
  
And that made him long for her even more.  
  
He didn't know what to do...  
  
All he knew was that she'd have to find out sooner or later.  
  
She might try to kill herself yet again.  
  
She had to know and soon.  
  
He walked over to his closet, and took out a large black coat. He put it on and decided to go on a walk, he'd feel better.  
  
Obviously that's not what happened.  
  
~  
  
The cold breeze of the night sky hit his face.  
  
It felt good. He felt free. He walked, looking at the sky, admiring the stars and the moon.  
  
He stopped under a tree with perfect view of the lake. He slid down the tree and sat down with his head resting on his knees, he closed his eyes for about a second when he heard:  
  
"Mafloy?" From above.  
  
~  
  
'I'll just hide from Ron... But where, he and his big prat friend will be looking for me...' Ginny thought.  
  
Four hours had passed since she had ran out of the Three Broomsticks. She paused and looked at the sky, the sun was lowering.  
  
'It's so beautiful.' She thought to herself.  
  
The pink shadow of the horizon fell on her face, and that's when she noticed she'd been standing there for a while now.  
  
She looked around. The Hogwarts grounds where pretty big, there where lots of places to hide.  
  
She kept walking.  
  
She stopped at the lake. It was glistening, and it looked pink, and orange.  
  
She'd stay outside.  
  
She leaned back and found herself leaning against a tall tree.  
  
A TREE!  
  
That was it; she'd climb a tree and admire the beautiful day. At least she'd have something to do. Pretty soon, the moon had risen, and the stars where twinkling brightly.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
She had made up her mind, she wasn't going to kill herself, she wasn't going to get anywhere by running away from her problems.  
  
That is until she heard the crunch of feet steeping on dry leaves.  
  
'Oh no! Who's coming?' Ginny thought as she moved further up the tree.  
  
The wind was starting to pick up; she'd have to leave soon.  
  
The person was coming straight towards her. Just her luck, the person sat down at the edge of the tree.  
  
That person had white blonde hair.  
  
He reminded her of...  
  
"Mafloy?" She asked. The guy looked up, steel gray locked with brown. It was him.  
  
Part of her wanted to climb down the tree and sit with him, and the other half wanted to run away.  
  
She didn't do either.  
  
"Ginny we need to talk." He called up to her.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to move Mafloy stood.  
  
"Down here." He yelled.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
She slid down a branch and lost her balance.  
  
'Oh no.' Mafloy sighed. He knew what he had to do, problem is he didn't want to. He held out his arms, and Ginny landed softly in his arms. He set her down.  
  
"So..." She said.  
  
"I... I think I..." He stammered very un-Mafloy like.  
  
"No, you can't possible mean what I think you do." She said. Even though she knew that's exactly what she needed someone to like her.  
  
"Ginny, I think I love you." He said looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Half of her wanted to say that she loved him too, but the other half won again.  
  
"You can't love me, you can't even like me. It can't HAPPEN. IT JUST CAN'T!" Ginny cried. Then the tears came, and boy did they come.  
  
She didn't think, she just ran. She didn't know where she was going and right know she really didn't care.  
  
Somehow she wound up in the Gryffindor common room, where she sprinted through the portrait hole and ran to her private dormitory, then one she'd had ever since she was found in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
That's it.  
  
She's had enough.  
  
She went into her closet and took out a shoebox, she opened to reveal, her old stuffed bunny, her dairy, her favorite candy wrapper, and a glistening silver knife engraved with the words, "I will love you for ever." This was the box of her most treasured things.  
  
The candy wrapper, because it was the first one she had ever ate. The bunny because, it has been with her since she was born. The diary because, it was proof of her existence. And the knife because, her grandma had given it to her the night she died.  
  
And it was with that knife that she would die.  
  
She opened her dairy, and with the pen she always kept in there she wrote the date and scribbled "Today I die." She shut the dairy and took out the knife then she placed the shoebox on her bed, and with the same pen she wrote on the box, "The first person that finds this, please tell everyone I love them, and that I had my reasons, give these items to my parents, and tell them to read my dairy. With love Ginny."  
  
She got the knife and with a shaky hand she cut one writs, she cried in pain, and slit the other one.  
  
Then she laid on her bed, and thought.  
  
It wouldn't be long now.  
  
~  
  
'Should I follow her?' Draco thought when Ginny ran out.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
'If I really do love her then I should.' He walked behind her watching her run.  
  
He would get to her in time.  
  
~  
  
What will happen next find out next time in Don't Cry.  
  
P.S. this time I mean it REVIEW! Hehe thanx, but remember that you don't have to only review if you like it and No flames! 


	6. Am I dead now?

Don't Cry  
  
D/G  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own.  
  
Summary: Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
Chapters  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NOO  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
~  
  
Chapter Six: I love you  
  
WARNING: GINNY IS A VERY DRAMATIC PERSON IN MY FIC.  
  
~  
  
Draco was half way up the stairs when he hesitated. He should let Ron or Harry deal with her... Besides he didn't even know the Gryffindor password.  
  
'God give me a sign.' He thought, he didn't know what to do anymore. The stupid Weasel messed up his life.  
  
Suddenly, Longbottom, rushed passed Draco. He was carrying what looked oddly like a large plastic bag full of food. 'Pigging out again, huh Longbottom' Draco thought wearily. He didn't seem to notice Draco was there.  
  
Longbottom tripped over a loose stone the bag went flying. He got up and kept running. He didn't even wait till he got to the portrait.  
  
"CHEESE PUFFS! CHEESE PUFFS! CHEESE PUFFS!" He hollered at the Fat Lady. She swung open and then slammed shut after Neville jumped in.  
  
"OHHHHH dear NEVVVYYYY! Don't run from me!" Yelled a voice from behind. It was Peeves. "Come on share some of that with me!" The poltergeist swooped around for a while in front of the portrait, he finally gave up, he picked up a vase that was adorning the hall and smashed it against the wall, and with a satisfied cackle he flew through the wall.  
  
'If that wasn't a sign, then well I don't know what a sign is.' Draco thought as he casually walked up to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" She asked. "Cheese puffs." He told her with a smirk. She seemed reluctant but she gave a sigh and swung open.  
  
He stepped through, the common room, was empty except for some first years that had decided to miss dinner. None of them looked up from what they where doing.  
  
Draco walked by. Just when he reached a staircase he stopped and looked around. Where is Ginny's room? He'd just ask someone... but whom?  
  
He walked up to one of the first years. A girl, she had short blonde hair, up to her shoulders, and hazel eyes, she had a small nose, and she was short, real short.  
  
"Excuse me..." He paused. "Sondra." She said. "Excuse me Sondra, but do you happen to know the way to Ginny's room?" "Yeah, umm, when you reach the girl's staircase turn to your left, you'll see a small passage way, it's the first door to your right." She said slowly, as if she was trying to figure out which hand was right and which was left.  
  
"Thanks..." He paused yet again. "Sondra." She said. He walked away.  
  
'Turn left, first door to your right.' He stopped; he didn't know weather to knock. He knocked once, softly. Twice, harder this time. He started to get nervous.  
  
He heard footsteps. He turned the knob hurriedly. It wouldn't budge. He stopped for a moment to get out his want.  
  
"Alohomora!" He whispered.  
  
He turned the knob again and the door swung open, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The room was dark. "Ginny?" He whispered.  
  
"Ginny?" A little louder this time. "Draco?" She whispered huskily. He didn't hear her.  
  
He began to panic. He lifted his wand and said "Lumos!" To the room. The whole room filled with light.  
  
He searched the room with his eyes. He saw her, on the bed, her eyes where open and blank. He started to get scared. He ran towards her.  
  
He felt around her wrists for a pulse, and then he noticed the big gash on them. "Ginny? Ginny?" He said to her. He picked up her limp body and ran out of the common room.  
  
He stopped suddenly when he heard his name being called out.  
  
"Put the Weasly girl down, Draco." A voice said calmly. "You aren't to see her ever again. I'll make sure of that" The voice said again.  
  
"Who are you?" He said, his voice dripping with venom. "I said put her down!" The voice yelled.  
  
Draco set her down gently. "If you touch her!" Draco yelled. "I'm not going to touch her for now, but after I'm done with you I don't what I'll do with her." The voice said.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled. Yelling might attract someone's attention. 'Dumbledore will come, he'll save us.' Draco tried desperately to believe that statement was true.  
  
"Oh Draco, so young and naïve have I brought you up that way?" The voice yelled. And then Draco saw a flash of green light, his father's face, then Ginny, and then black.  
  
~  
  
"Ginny wake up. Ginny?" Some one shook her. She was tired she didn't want to open her eyes, her eyelids were to heavy. "Ginny, it's me! Come on wake up!" It sounded oddly like...  
  
"Ron?" She said weakly. Her eyes still closed. "Yes Ginny it's me Ron. They said you could have visitors now. Are you all right?" He said.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open, she blinked a few times, everything was so bright. She looked around.  
  
She was in the hospital wing; a heavy thick white curtain surrounded her bed. She had thick bandages around her wrists.  
  
There where three people in the "room". One of them was Ron, his eyes red and puffy, as if he had been crying. The other two where Hermione and Harry, both of whom where sleeping on white chairs. 'Shows how much they care.' Ginny thought.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Her voice so low it could barely be heard.  
  
"You um, you, uh..." Ron said motioning towards her wrists. She blinked. It was all coming back.  
  
"I'm so glad you are all right, they said, you might die, and that you might suffer from memory loss for a few years but your all right! Everything 's going to be fine." His voice was cracking. He was lying there was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
"Ron don't fill her up with false hope." Someone said, both of them turned to see Hermione wide awake, dark circles under her eyes, as if this was the first time she's slept. "Ginny, you still have a chance of dieing, and a chance of surviving, you lost a lot of blood, I just wish they would have found you and umm, I mean I wish they would have found you earlier. It's all up to you now, you need to keep believing, and you need to cooperate, it will take a while, but we know you can do it, and we're hoping that, you give-" She was interrupted by a loud snort from Harry. "You give this a chance." She finished.  
  
"I don't know." She said slowly. "I need to think. I need to see Dra-" She stopped, they still didn't know. They both sighed; they gave each other a look and Hermione nodded. "He's dead Ginny." Ron told her. "But how?" She asked not sure if she heard correctly.  
  
"Dumbledore, is the one that found you two, he explained it to us and told us hat when you awoke we had to tell you everything. Now you're awake. Dumbledore said that before you where found Peeves recalled seeing Draco near the Gryffindor common room. Peeves didn't know why. He guessed that he went in, and he found you, he brought you out, he was on his way to the Hospital Wing, when he was attacked by Lucius." Hermione said, spitting out Lucius's name as if it where dirt. "Dumbledore caught Lucius just when he was about to hit Draco with another spell, you where both rushed here.  
Draco didn't want to cooperate, he kept saying he needed to see you, and he lost a lot of energy, energy he could have used to save himself, he's in critical condition, and Ron he isn't dead, but he is dieing. He won't eat. Or take the potions. It's like he doesn't want to live."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she was just told. She couldn't believe him. After everything Draco told her about not wasting her life, look what he goes and does, she was angry and scared at the same time.  
  
"I've got to see him." She said.  
  
~  
  
R+R 


	7. Is it the end?

Don't Cry  
  
D/G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, bla bla bla... SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope you people are still interested.  
  
Summary: Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
Chapters:  
  
1.Depressed  
  
2.Am I dead?  
  
3.Why  
  
4.Get of my CASE!  
  
5.I love you  
  
6.Am I dead now?  
  
7.Is it the End?  
  
8.NOO  
  
9.I love you too  
  
10.A/N  
  
~  
  
Chapter 7: Is it the End? (Summary: A fight and Ginny and Draco's thoughts.)  
  
~  
  
Warning! There will be some language in this chapter. If you don't mind keep reading.  
  
~  
  
"I've got to see him!" Ginny repeated, a bit louder this time.  
  
"Gin... you can't." Hermione said.  
  
"You don't understand!" She was getting angry. Harry began to move slightly.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron said firmly. "You aren't in the condition to walk, or talk for that matter. How are you going to get there without hurting yourself?"  
  
Harry woke up. He looked around and saw that Ginny was awake. "Great Gin, you're up. Come on guys can we all go now?" Hermione looked at Harry, surprised. Ron's ears where turning red. Ginny had it. That was the last straw. She blew up. Ginny reached for the closest thing she could grab, it was a pen. She threw it at Harry.  
  
"Shut up, you fucking prat! It's not like you've gone through anything I have. You're just an idiot with way too much luck, and doesn't know when to die!" She said angrily.  
  
Ron stared. He was surprised to find out Ginny knew such language. Hermione looked at Ginny proudly, as if she had finally broke through her quite stage. Harry just looked like an ape scratching his head where the pen had hit him.  
  
"Urgh!" Ginny threw off the white covers and jumped off the small bed. She furiously removed the curtain, almost ripping it and walked off, dragging the IV with her.  
  
'I've got to find him.' She thought. She found only one single other "room" (in other words bed concealed by a curtain). The curtain clearly stated NO VISITORS; it was painted in bright red. Ginny didn't care she pulled open the curtain anyway.  
  
"Draco! You are not going to die you hear me!" She stated angrily. Draco was lying down on the bed his hands shoved behind his head. He sat up slowly, as if it took great strength.  
  
"Gin, we didn't have anything. Nor, do we have anything now." He said slowly. It pained him to say that, this was the biggest lie he had ever told.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him her anger slowly fading, only to be replaced by sorrow and bewilderment.  
  
"I mean it's over. Finito. Goodbye Ginny." He said slowly lying back down. He barely felt anymore. He didn't feel Ginny's cold hand touch his arm.  
  
"No, you don't mean that." She said desperately. "Look we are both going to get out of here and-" She was cut off.  
  
"No, it is you who doesn't mean that. We both know what's going to happen to me." He said, his voice concealed no emotion; it was blank like his eyes, not cold and hard like they where before, just empty.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to you, you're fine. I'll help you, like you helped me. I promise that-" She began.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled and then more calmly he said, "Now please get out."  
  
"Draco, I-"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Ginny didn't say anything else she left, and softly pulled the curtain close.  
  
~  
  
Draco knew how hurt she was, but he knew he was going to die, and she didn't even love him so what was the point. There was nothing else to hold him up, before it had been his mother but his father murdered her to show faith to Voldermort, then he had come to kill Draco. But he hadn't succeeded, nor did Dumbledor in saving him, and now Ginny pained and hurt, well it didn't help much.  
  
Draco needed to end it, whatever they had. Ginny didn't return his love; she had simply run from it. But now he regretted it because it had hurt Ginny, she did, if anything, like him. It was to late, though. What's done is done.  
  
Draco had been feeling awfully weak, and at night while pretending to be sleeping, he had heard, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledor talk.  
  
Madame Pomfrey would explain to them his condition, every night, if it had worsened, or cured. Every night he would here these same words, "He has little chance of surviving, if any at all." Then he would peek, and Dumbledor would close his eyes, and McGonagall would nod.  
  
Recently Madame Pomfrey had been, talking softer, and rushed. She was scared, and she didn't know what to do. She had said that, they would have to keep watch on him all day and night to see when he would... pass away. Draco was not ready to die.  
  
Maybe he should have let Ginny help him. But then again, she couldn't be more help than Madame Pomfrey, and that woman was trying hard.  
  
Maybe...  
  
He will try to live, for Ginny, and if he does, maybe... they can pick things up again...  
  
~  
  
'Why had he pushed me out? I lov- like him a lot, and I'm willing to help, why was he acting like that? Did I do something wrong?' Ginny thought.  
  
She tried to remember what had happened before. He had told her he loved her, and what had she done... she had ran. Maybe he was upset because she didn't love him back... Maybe it was the fact that he was dieing; correction, thought he was dieing.  
  
And Ginny was not going to let Draco die on her. She wasn't ready, and frankly neither was he.  
  
'I don' t think anyone is ready to die, I can't let some one I lov- like get away from me that easily.  
  
You love him now don't you?  
  
No... I can't, he's, he's...  
  
He's what Gin? Why are you pushing him away?  
  
I'm not... It's that...  
  
Gin...' She fought with herself.  
  
She didn't know anything about herself anymore.  
  
She was feeling to many things, at one time...  
  
'I'm going crazy.' She thought as she leaned against the cold stonewall next to Draco's curtain concealed bed.  
  
~  
  
This was a quick chapter only thoughts, and more thoughts, the next chapter will be a real chapter. R+R and I promise I'll update quickly! 


	8. NO!

Don't Cry  
  
D/G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, bla bla bla... SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope you people are still interested. The only reason I took this long, was because I was expecting a little more than 4 reviews for chapter 7, so I absolutely wont update until I get 40 reviews, just playing, lol, you guys don't have to but it will encourage me to write faster... ^__^;;  
  
Summary: Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
Chapters:  
  
1.Depressed  
  
2.Am I dead?  
  
3.Why  
  
4.Get of my CASE!  
  
5.I love you  
  
6.Am I dead now?  
  
7.Is it the End?  
  
8.NOO  
  
9.I love you too  
  
10.A/N  
  
~  
  
Chapter 8. NOO (Very much Drama, I should change the story to Drama/Drama/Romance, if you do not like drama turn back now!)  
  
~  
  
Tuesday 7:10 -  
  
Ginny sighed as she got off the cold stonewall, and walked back to her bed. She walked slowly. She was puzzled, she loved Draco... Why was he pushing her away, had he not told her that he loved her too...  
  
'Oh god, I love him,' Ginny thought. That was it, she loved him, she had for some time now, but she wasn't ready to admit it, and she still wasn't ready to tell him. How could she tell him, now that well they had this... this... fight? Was that they word for it? She didn't know, but she did know that... it just wasn't the time.  
  
She needed to take a nap. Slowly she pulled open the curtain to her bed, and laid down, she covered herself, and lay on her side facing the opposite of her brother.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She told him.  
  
"Ginny, I want to know what has been going on with you and Draco for the past months. Why was he the first one to find you cut up in your room, why did you even try to kill yourself? Please tell me Ginny, I'm your brother, I just want to help." He said slowly.  
  
Harry had left and so had Hermione, typical, Ginny thought.  
  
"You've helped enough, look Ron I'm tired of everyone bugging me all the time, I need to sleep, I'll talk to you when I'm ready, okay?" She told him softly.  
  
"Gin, promise me that you'll take care of yourself okay." He told her and when she didn't answer he left.  
  
As soon as she heard the curtain slide shut, she closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep, but all she kept thinking of was Draco.  
  
~  
  
Wednesday 10:10pm  
  
~  
  
Draco sighed. He was so tired. But he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He was scared of sleeping, and never waking up. Never seeing daylight again, never getting off this stupid bed. But most importantly, never seeing her again.  
  
If he had the strength to get up he would apologize. But he couldn't walk. It was even getting harder to breathe.  
  
What he had said had been rash. He hadn't thought of the fact that she might have had feelings for him, and by the way she almost cried when he had told her all those things, he guessed that maybe she did like him.  
  
"Maybe" that was a word that he was using a lot lately. He'd stop thinking about all the, If's, and Maybe's, it wasn't healthy.  
  
'I'm living.' He silently swore to himself, well, to himself and to Ginny.  
  
~  
  
Friday 1:00pm  
  
~  
  
"Ginny dear! Wake up, it's time to remove those awful bandages of yours!" Someone said and shook her awake.  
  
"What?" She said groggily. She opened her eyes. Madame Pomfrey was standing before her, in her hands where a bottle of alcohol and some balls of cotton.  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey, there must be some mistake, you told me I'd have to take them off in a week." Ginny said.  
  
"No mistake dear, it has been a week." She said cheerfully.  
  
"How long have I slept?" She asked. It had only been Tuesday when she went to take that nap.  
  
"Oh almost 4 days now, you must have really been tired." Madame Pomfrey said, carefully removing the bandages from her left arm.  
  
"Madame?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"How is Draco?" Ginny asked slowly.  
  
She didn't say anything, her silence told Ginny all she needed to know. Ginny was pretty sure a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Ginny winced; Madame Pomfrey was adding alcohol to both cuts.  
  
"No, he can't be! I WONT LET HIM! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" Ginny yelled a little louder than intended. She was crying and she couldn't help it.  
  
"Why, yes, you can." The nurse looked startled. "If I had known you wanted to see him I would have let you earlier."  
  
"No, it's okay, just... I need to talk to him now." Ginny said, still crying harder than ever.  
  
"Okay, and after you talk you'll head back to your common room and stay there for the day okay?" Madame Pomfrey said concerned.  
  
"Sure." Ginny said with no emotion in her voice, but her eyes full of tears.  
  
~  
  
Tuesday 7:20pm  
  
~  
  
Ron closed his sister's curtain sadly. Ginny wasn't talking to him. This had never happened before.  
  
Ron couldn't see why Ginny was so depressed. He had noticed it some weeks back, but he thought it was just a phase, I mean every person went through one like that, he knows he did. But it lasted too long. Then he began to notice Ginny was pale, you know quieter, and that's why he talked to her while they where in Hogsmade. But she had blown up she had gotten really mad.  
  
All Ron wanted to do was help his baby sister, like he always had before. Then again a situation like this has never happened before. It was hard to believe that Ginny, his little sweet baby sister Ginny, was trying to kill herself, and even after he saw the cuts on her hand, the thought still wouldn't sink in.  
  
Ginny was fine, she wasn't trying to kill herself, she was just eating upstairs and missed cutting her chicken and accidentally cut her wrists, both of them, in the same spot... Even Ron knew how stupid that sounded, but he just wasn't ready to believe that Ginny would try to kill herself.  
  
Slowly he re-opened the curtain, and saw that Ginny was crying, but she was asleep. What was wrong with her? He had only wanted to help. Had he caused this? He tried not to think about it but the pieces of the puzzle slipped in place, they clicked and they wouldn't get messed up again.  
  
Ron was the cause of this. 'No... No, I didn't do anything...' He thought, he couldn't have done anything. What could he have done to hurt Ginny so much??  
  
He knew that he, Harry, and Hermione, excluded her a little bit, but she had other friend's right? I mean she wasn't a loner... was she?  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, I'm sorry for everything, Ginny I love you so much," He said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, her tight face that was screwed up with tears and crying loosened a little bit and she almost smiled.  
  
"Draco?" she asked softly.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny, confused. What did Draco have to do with anything?  
  
~  
  
Tuesday 6:30pm (while Ginny was talking to Draco in his "room")  
  
~  
  
"That's it! I don't know what the hell is wrong with her!" Harry said, still feeling the spot where Ginny had hit him with the pen.  
  
"Harry, nothing is wrong with her, don't talk about her like that." Hermione said.  
  
"I will talk to about her however I want! Why are you defending her?" Harry yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Stop yelling at Hermione! She didn't do anything to you!" Ron said.  
  
Harry stood up.  
  
"Me and my girlfriend can have a fight when ever we want to, so stay out!" Harry yelled at Ron.  
  
"Harry we are not having a fight! Do you hear me!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes I do! I heard you loud and clear!" Harry said ripping off the curtain and walking out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry wait! I don't know what's wrong with YOU! BUT WE ARE GOING TO TALK!" Hermione yelled after him.  
  
"Ron tell Gin, I'LL be back." She told Ron, and ran of to catch up with Harry.  
  
~  
  
"All done dear." Madame Pomfrey said, as she picked up the bloody bandages, and opened the curtains all the way.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said and stood up weakly.  
  
She had to see Draco, he would absolutely not die.  
  
She walked over to his bed, and slowly slid it open.  
  
Ginny changed in the way she looked. A lot. Her frizzy red hair was now dull and a pale shade of red, her freckles paled, so that they matched her even paler skin color, she looked like a ghost, and even more with the long white pajamas they gave her to wear.  
  
"Draco?" She said. I took much effort to talk because she couldn't seem to swallow.  
  
No answer. The white blankets covered Draco's head; she pulled them down, and cried in horror at his blank eyes. "Oh no!" She cried, she was suddenly shivering uncontrollably, she felt as if there was a hurricane inside of her. He couldn't be dead!!  
  
~  
  
Mwhahahaha! Is he dead?? Is he not dead?? Find out in the next chapter of DON'T CRY!!!! DUNDUNDUN!!! This chapter might have been a little confusing, but just look at the days of the week on the top of each little this thing ~. OH and please review! Please I expected a lot more than 5 reviews for chapter 7!!!! At least ten for this chappie please????  
  
Make my day and review! 


	9. I love you too

Finally the long awaited chapter! There will be one last chapter after this one; kind of like a second ending but this is the main ending. My goal is to reach 100 reviews!! Lmao! But it doesn't matter just review for now!

**IMPORTANT: GINNY IS IN HER SIXTH YEAR AND DRACO IN HIS SEVENTH. Sorry I never mentioned that before.**

**Don't Cry**  
  
**D/G**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize.  
  
**Summary:** Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?  
  
**Chapters**  
  
Depressed  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Why  
  
Get of my CASE!  
  
I love you  
  
Am I dead now?  
  
Is it the End?  
  
NOO  
  
I love you too  
  
A/N  
  
**Chapter nine:** I love you too  
  
Three whole months. That's how long it's been. Ginny smiled remembering the past three months, it was surprising how much a person could change in such a short time, she guessed suicide does that to you. She was so stupid to have ever thought of committing suicide in the first place, but somehow a part of her is glad she did, if she hadn't she would have never met Draco. Draco was her hero, and will always be.

She sighed remembering the day she thought he had died, she was glad that they had both made it out of that mess together. Lucios was found and sent to Azkaban not only for hurting Draco but also for many other things he had done in the past, this time his money didn't save him.

She was outside sitting Indian style by the lake admiring the flowers and the soft breeze rushing past her face.

She was glad she lived to see this day.

Flashback

Draco?" She said. I took much effort to talk because she couldn't seem to swallow.  
  
No answer. The white blankets covered Draco's head; she pulled them down, and cried in horror at his blank eyes. "Oh no!" She cried, she was suddenly shivering uncontrollably, she felt as if there was a hurricane inside of her. He couldn't be dead!!

She fell to her knees and cried, all her worry her fear, her love came out in her tears. She cried and cried.

"What's wrong?" A weak voice asked her.

"Draco?" She looked up and saw Draco's smiling face.

She stood up and hugged him. He meekly tried to hug her back.

"Oh Draco! I love you!" She said without shame, without hesitations.

"Ginny, I've always loved you." He said back to her.

In the days that followed Ginny had come to visit Draco everyday, and by the end of the month he was able to play quidditch again, and Slytherin finally won Gryffindor in a match.

End Flashback

She stood up and picked up a flower, which she held in her hand.

In two months the school year would end. It was hard to imagine that in one year Ginny would be working.

Someone crept up behind her and strong arms slid around her waste. She inhaled the familiar sweet aroma. She turned around and saw Draco. He smiled at her.

"Look at this Gin. Dumbledore is trying some new muggle thing called a 'School Dance', we are supposed to come dressed as a famous pair in history." Draco said holding out the pink paper.

Ginny took it in her hand and said, "We? Who says I'm taking you?" She gave him a teasing smiled.

"Har, har." Draco said smirking.

They where now making their way back into the castle. Draco was wearing blue pants and a white polo shirt. Ginny was wearing a red tank top and black jeans, and her hair up in a high ponytail.

"We are defiantly not going as Romeo and Juliet." Ginny said imagining a swarm of her classmates all dressed as the same couple.

"You're right everyone knows about them." Draco said. Even he knew who they where.

"How about... Hades and Persephone?" Ginny asked him.

"You mean Proserpine and Pluto?" Draco asked.

"Yes. The Greek God's and Goddesses."

"We can get fitted for our outfits tomorrow." Draco proclaimed.

"Fitted? I don't have nearly enough money for that." Ginny said with a worried look on her face.

"Who says you have to pay a cent?" Draco said to her as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"I couldn't let you buy it all for me, it's to expensive." She said.

They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"You can and I will." Draco told her.

Ginny was about to walk into the portrait whole when Draco grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Do you realize in the two months that we've dated you haven't kissed me once? And I expect-" Draco started, Ginny didn't let him finish. Ginny brought her lips up to his and gave him a small kiss, she was going to part away but he only depend the kiss. The broke apart a few minutes later. Breathing a little faster than the ordinary.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?" He answered back licking his bottom lip.

"I love you." She said and walked into her common room.

Ginny woke late. He wand didn't sound and she was going to be late to meet up with Draco at Hogsmade. She quickly showered and changed into a white mini skirt and a plain navy blue t-shirt. She left her hair loose and left the common room.

They where at the Robes for All Occasions store in Hogsmade along with many other exited Hogwarts students who where picking out robes for the upcoming dance. Draco grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and took her to the back of the store where there was a lady waiting for them.

"Draco dear! How long has it been?" The tall lady said and hugged Draco. "So what will you be purchasing today?"

"We are here for a fitting. Have you heard of Persephone and Hades?" Draco asked the lady, whose name was Rwanda.

"I'm familiar," Madame Rwanda told them both. "I will take the girl, which I assume will be fitted for Persephone, and Draco darling go to Antoinette." The woman grabbed Ginny by the wrist and measured her with her wand on all sides.

The woman whispered a spell and handed her the most beautiful dress Ginny had ever seen. Ginny put the dress in a carrying bag the woman had handed her, and left the store with Draco.

"Draco darling... oh Draco dear." Ginny giggled mimicking Madame Rwanda. Draco was trying not to laugh.

I'm not to happy with this chapter the next chapter will be the dance and the last chapter.


	10. Please Ginny don't cry, not for me, not ...

**VERRY FLUFFY! AND ANGSTY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! **

**Don't Cry**

**D/G**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize.

**Summary:** Ginny hates her life, she hates everyone in it, will suicide be the answer to her problems, and how will a certain Slytherin fit in?

**Chapters**

Depressed

Am I dead?

Why

Get of my CASE!

I love you

Am I dead now?

Is it the End?

NOO

I love you too

A/N

Chapter Ten: Don't Cry, Not for me not ever.

* * *

Ginny was the happiest she had been in a long time. She found herself just smiling out of the blue and just being over all happy. So many things had happened, and life was just …great…

Every exited teenage girl in Hogwarts was getting ready for the big costume end of the year party that was to be held at 9:00 tonight. And for once Ginny was one of those teenage girls, and she couldn't picture herself going with anyone but Draco. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, so wrong yet so perfect. Ginny could not wait for tonight.

Since Ginny had no close friends, and no longer found a need for them, she just joined a random group of girls and they were more than happy to help the red head get ready. A close acquaintance of hers was helping Ginny with her makeup. Since she was to be a modern Persephone Queen of the Underworld, Giselle was making Ginny look the part, all dark make up.

She lined Ginny's eyes with thick black eyeliner and gave them a smoky look with some silvery eye shadow; red lipstick with a touch of lip gloss.

Blood red curls framed her face and reached up to her waist. Giselle thought that it would be perfect to add a black rose to Ginny's hair and she was right.

It was now time to put on the dress. The dress was black with a low v-neck cut, the waist line was a gray ribbon that tied and flowed in a bow down her back, the sides of the dress made a bell shape and had sort of fishnet material around the ends of the dress. The sleeves were long and her fingernails were painted black.

Ginny was ready for the party.

Everyone gaped, no one had ever known Ginny was beautiful because she had always hid it, and now there she was, and all everyone could do was stare. It made Gin a bit self-conscious but she got over it once everyone's dates began appearing in the common room.

Draco should be waiting for her down there also.

She climbed down the girls dormitory stair case and expected to see Draco there waiting for her, but he was no where to be seen. This worried her slightly; he was supposed to be waiting for her. Nothing could have happened right? You could never be sure with Draco Malfoy.

Even though he was not waiting for her there where a lot of boys waiting for their dates. Harry was there and so was her brother. She walked over to them and they both just looked at her.

"Wow, Gin! Your all grown up!" Ron teased.

Ginny glared at him, _you ignore me all this time and decide to be nice to me now?_ She thought.

Harry looked at her and lifted and eye brow, he said nothing.

"Ginevra, I don't recall you telling me who your date is." Ron stated.

She made a mistake in coming here; she moved across the room and sat on a secluded armchair in the far corner.

Where was he?

Suddenly a new person walked into the common room. A boy with a dark look in his blue eyes. Platinum blonde hair, a dark tux, he was finally here.

Unfortunately Ron got to him first.

"So ferret, who's the sorry Gryffindor whore that's going to the party with you?" He spat at him.

"I'm not looking for trouble Weasley." He stated simply.

"Draco!" Ginny called as she made her way through the crowd of restless boys.

"So that's what's been going on with you and Malfoy? You are looking for trouble!" Ron said as he ran dangerously close to Malfoy, he began to throw wild punches but blindly missed all of them.

"Nice try Weasel. Let's go Gin." He said to her as they linked arms and walked down the hallway together.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her lightly on the mouth. Although those words where truthful Draco was not as happy as Ginny expected him to be, she thought twice about this… how happy can you expect him to be?

She noticed he had a murky look on his face, not a trace of joy.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What could be wrong, Ginny?" He looked at her and tried to give her a smile but it was faked and forced.

They walked into the ball and were greeted warmly by their "Friends". Ginny and Draco had more in common than they could ever imagine.

Ginny grabbed his arm gently and he grimaced in pain. She looked at him suspiciously and lifted his sleeve.

With pained eyes, she looked at him and all she could manage to say was, "Why?" Draco pulled his sleeve down and tried to dodge her gaze.

"You knew it was coming, please just forget about it."

How could she forget about something like that? The dark mark… She thought it was all over when Luscious was caught but it obviously wasn't over… not yet, Ginny would change him, change his ways…

"But I thought…" She started.

"Gin please, its who I am, who my family is, just let it be." He said and reached for her hand, reluctantly she took it and he led her to the dance floor.

They danced softly and slowly for a long time, a dark look in both their eyes. They danced sadly, but they where both happy just being together, just being there.

Ginny couldn't help but cry, she hadn't even noticed she had been crying until Draco kissed her cheek.

"Please Ginny, don't cry," At his words more tears splashed down onto her cheeks.

He wiped them with the back of his hand and told her once more,

**"Don't cry for me, not ever."**

She reached up and kissed him as their song ended.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, how cute and happy yet how sad and horrible, from here they just get married and live happily ever after, if you'd like to believe that Ginny changed his ways and he became an ex-death eater than do so, if you are a very angsty person an like their suffering then believe that they both became death eaters and now serve Voldy. What ever you'd like to believe is all up to you because I am done here, and I am particularly happy with this last chapter :D. The only chapter I hate with all my life and soul and I WILL redo it sometime is the chapter before this one, GOD I HATE IT! It doesn't go with the story at all! But everything else is wonderful and I appreciate your support, and review me as your last goodbye to this fan fic :D thank you!

Batar.


End file.
